


The Talk

by Lycka



Series: I'm going to hell and I don't care [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, M/M, harsh talk, tough times are here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: Temari and Kankuro have the talk.Things are not pretty.





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmchan/gifts).



The noise of Temari's spoon tossing her coffee was getting on his nerve. He could hear every screeching of the tool against the mug, developing a weird tension and he wanted to yell at her, but his voice couldn't came out of his mouth.

He took a sit in front of his sister, but all he was able to do was fixing his own coffee.

_You know about what._

The words had wounded him a lot more than he thought. How did they become too careless? How did she know? Did she see them kiss? Hold hands when the night was falling and they thought no one was around?

They always had been very careful. It was not something that was new. They were dating for years now, just before the 4th war began. It had been a desperate thing this night. They were going to meet a certain death the day after. And after years of repressed feelings, they gave up their morality and spend the night making love to each other. They were so sure they were going to die, they didn't think it would end with the two of them victorious.

He had tried all he could to stop feeling this kind of love for Gaara. When they came back home, he did his best to avoid Gaara. Not an easy task when you're supposed to be a bodyguard. He never wanted to be in the same room alone. But Gaara had another idea in mind. The redhead always tried to seduce him the Gaara way. It was subtle. A few touches, intense stares, always trying to be alone with Kankuro. He had resisted as much as he could, but when Gaara finally confronted him about what happened between them, crying at the thought of Kankuro finding him disgusting, Kankuro couldn't resist anymore and had kissed his little brother with all the feelings he had. They had finished the day in Gaara's bedroom, crying in happiness, touching the skin they both missed like crazy. Since then, they decided to keep it secret. They never once thought about stopping. It wasn't an option in Kankuro's mind and he knew very well that Gaara wasn't willing to neither.

 

Things had been too well. No one was suspecting anything. For five years, they had their bubble, thinking no one will ever blew it.

How fucking stupid were they?

Now he could feel Temari's gaze on him and he wanted to puke. Busted by their own sister. It was the worse. He couldn't tell what she was feeling now. She seemed very focused, as she was trying to read him as well. At this point, the conversation was going to be really interesting.

"Since when?" Her voice finally broke the silence and her blue eyes were emotionless.

"I don't know what you're..." Kankuro tried. After all, if it could be a misunderstanding, everybody will be happy, right?

"Cut the crap. Since when?" Her tone was hard. She wasn't going to take his shit apparently.

"Five years. More or less." He finally admitted

"What? Five fucking... What the fuck? How? Why? Why, Kankuro?!" Temari's eyes were watering. How did this mess begin between her brothers? Were they aware of who they were? Their link? Their position?

"Temari, we... Fuck, I don't know why. We just... We just love each other." Kankuro felt his voice trembling as he sort out the words. He had never told anyone what he felt, except to Gaara. Never once, when he pretended to have some boyfriend, did he say he loved him. And the sentence felt so empty. It didn't feel right.

"You love each other? He is your little brother, of course you love each other, but just not like... Not like that!" She finally snapped. She thought she was going to be able to not cry and yell, but it was too much.

Of course, she loved them. Still more than anybody else. They were her family, the only family she had. She wanted to protect them, but she couldn't accept this. It wasn't normal. They couldn't stay like this.

"You need to stop, you know that, right?" She finally said, drying her tears with her hands.

Kankuro didn't answer. He couldn't answer that. Because he didn't want to. Because he never really thought about what they were going to do if someone will confront them to their situation.

"Kankuro, answer me."

"I can't." It was the only sentence he was able to say.

"Kankuro, it's... It's not normal. Brothers can't... Oh my God, brothers can't have a relationship like this. It's just... Not possible, it's not..."

"Not what? Normal? You think we're disgusting maybe? Funny coming from someone who always told me that she will never judge me on anything."

"It's not the same as loving men, Kankuro! You're fucking your own brother! Do you know what would have happened to the both of you if I wasn't the one who saw you two? Do you really think that Gaara will stay Kazekage? That you will stay his bodyguard? That the clan would just stay "okay, no problem, you can adopt children!"? She was squeezing the mug so much, it was almost breaking.

Kankuro's mouth was dry. He didn't know what to say. He had always imagined how it would been if someone discovered their situation, but he never got further.

"If someone else finds out, Gaara will be kicked out. You two will just be banished from Suna and if you're lucky, it will be just with a kick in your ass. But you know it will be more than that. They will try to kill you. We're not in a village very open minded. I'm trying to change things, and it's working, but this... Kankuro, you can't. You just can't. You two need to come to your senses. This has to stop now. I can't.. I can't lose you. I can't see you drag in the mud for something like this. I can't... I can't see you die." She was crying again. She felt monstrous, but she had to do it.

Silence came back between them. Kankuro knew she was right. He had been naive and stupid to believe that there were going to have a future. To have a family. To have what anybody else was able to have. And they couldn't. Because life had to make them brother. He hated himself for loving Gaara this much, but it wasn't something he could control.

"I don't know what to do... I love him, Temari, I... Fuck, I love him so fucking much!" Kankuro burst into tears. He couldn't hold them anymore.

"I know... And just know that I love you both. So fucking much too. And I will do anything I can to protect you, to help you. But... It has to stop right now."

She got up and went to him to take her brother in her arms. She hugged him tightly, crying with him, consoling him.

"I don't know what to do..." Kankuro repeated, all of his energy dried.

"I think... Become an Anbu. With the missions we have, you will be away for months. To heal, to forget about him, at least a little."

"He will never agree." Kankuro's voice was just a murmur now.

"He has no choice. I know it's not the best, but... I can't see anything else." She whispered, heartbroken as Kankuro broke again in her arms.

"I don't want... Temari, I..." His head was more and more empty. He was feeling dead inside. His worst nightmare was happening and he just wanted the pain to stop.

"I know... I love you, Kankuro. I love you..."

She stayed with him until he couldn't drop a single tears. When she finally let him alone, he wasn't able to move or to think anymore.

She was right.

It wasn't possible to have a future for them. To kiss, to make love, to dream. It will never be accepted. It will never be seen as something beautiful, but as something disgusting, unnatural.

This night, he didn't come back to Gaara's home.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, well... This conversation couldn't go anywhere else, right?
> 
> But who knows, maybe they will have a happy endings after the suffering...
> 
> Thanks to those who will read and comment :) makes me really happy :)


End file.
